True starting point
by theskydreamer
Summary: My take on Jane and Weller's first night together. M rated


**I had this idea one day and I just had to write it! I'm in love with this show, and I can't wait for more episodes. This was written after episode 1x08, so we still don't actually know if Jane is Taylor Shaw or not. I'm actually hoping she is! I'm sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language :) ENJOY!**

* * *

She didn't like this new side of her. Actually, she didn't even know which side was the right one. She was still learning to figure out what scared her, and for the past few weeks, she realized how dependent she was of Kurt. Ever since they met in that interrogation room, she felt a strange conection to him, like he was there to save her, her true starting point.

Their relationship shifted as they grew closer, confinded in one another. She more than him. He knew everything there was to know about her - even before she met him, for the second time. Kurt remembers things about their childhood, about when she was Taylor, the simple girl next door. She's scared of how he looks at her when they're alone, so deep with those blue eyes, asking her to be what he remembers. She doesn't feel like Taylor. She doesn't know what color she would've liked, what type of food was her favorite, what kind of a woman she would've become. And yet, Kurt was the only real thing she knew was true.

One thing she knows she doesn't like is being alone at her safehouse. She doesn't understand what was airing in late night television, doesn't feel like eating take out, much else sleeping - she was afraid of what she would see in her dreams this time. It's late at night and she can't stop thinking about him. When she finally gives up, heading to her room to try to sleep it of, her door bell rings.

It's 23h40. Her security detail is at the door, so it must be someone she knows. Even so, she picks up her gun from the coffee table and moves towards the door. She's surprised to find Kurt leaning at her door, holding four cold beers.

"You said you didn't like drinking alone" he smiled and she opened the door to him, trying to hide the gun. "You can put away your gun now". She rolls her eyes and puts the gun back in the coffee table.

"Sorry.. after what happened the first night I was here, I can't seem to let gard down" He had a painful look in his face, like he felt guilty for what happened to her. The reality is that he feels guilty. For not saving her 25 years ago. "So.. 4 different beers?" she finally said to lighten up the mood.

"Figured you should try some, that way you can choose what you like" he starts opening the first two, putting the other two in the counter. She walks to where he is, as he hands her the first bottle. She takes a sip and makes a squinting face.

"I don't think this is the one" He can't help but to smile.

"That was just the warm up. Didn't have my hopes you'd like that" he hands her the second one and watches as she drinks it. She took her time with this one, and in the end, didn't make a face.

"I like it. Can I keep this one?" she smiled and he noded.

"I knew you'd pick that one. It's a very light beer.. for girls" she gasped and punched the side of his arm, but laughed mid through. Kurt picked up the third bottle and opened for him. There was a small moment of silent between them.

"You know me better than I know myself" she broke the silence, looking at his eyes. That was the part she didn't like about her. Kurt seemed to have all the answers to her past, and now her present too. She was scared to make the wrong choices, the choices Taylor wouldnt have made.

He took a step forward towards her, "Jane.. there's no right or wrong. You can make new choices" She looked away. It was like he was in her thoughts. He always knew the right thing to say. He lifted up her chin and looked deeply in her green eyes "I'm here for you".

She froze. He was really close to her and his hand was still at her face. Her heart was beating really fast and her face was buring up. She was terified that he'd notice. Their eyes were locked to each other, and their bodies slowly grew closer. She reached for his hand that was in her face, and placed hers on it. She thought that would scare him, but he didn't back down. He took another small step towards her, being now completely close to her, closing every bit of personal space. His eyes reached her lips, and then her eyes again. He was waiting for some kind of approval of hers. She then closed the space between their faces and closed her eyes. Their lips met slowly, and briefly. His lips were soft and warm. She could feel his breathing on her face, like he was holding it for all this time. Their eyes met for half a second, both scared of what they've done. But their lips locked again, this time with their mouths lighly opened.

Kurt's hand slipped from her face to her neck, and hers to his arm, holding each other gently, but strong enough to not break apart. The kiss deepened, their faces moving like a dance, in perfect sync. His other hand found her weist, and hers his forearm. His fingers started to touch the skin between her jeans and shirt. She exahaled heavly. This was the first time someone's touched her like that. "Kurt" She broke the kiss and whispered "I-I'm.. " her face blushed.

"I'm not gonna hurt you" he whispered close to her mouth. His fingers pulled her shirt up a little, caressing her skin. That made her shiver and exhaled. Her eyes were closed and her nose was leaning on his, pressing her face against him as he slowly rolled her shirt up to her bra. His hands travelled to her bare side, and she let a small moan gasp through her mouth.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered.

"Yes" she said, without opening her eyes.

"Then open your eyes" she opened and found his eyes locked on hers, reasuring her safety. He wasn't going to hurt her, he could never hurt her. She was scared to let him see her, as raw as she was right now. He'd seen photos of her entire body before, all of her tattoos. But this time was different. She didn't feel confortable in her own skin yet, and she was afraid to let him see all of her.

He lifted her arms up and rolled the rest of her shirt out, throwing it on the floor next to them. She lowered her arms and pressed her lips together. His hand reached her shoulder, and his fingertips felt the lines of her tattoos, moving to her collarbone and chest. His other hand travelled though the small of her back, moving up towards the tatoo of his name.

"You're so beautiful" he started to kiss her cheek and slowly down her neck. His lips reached her first tattoo, the bird on her neck, and she could feel how different that touch felt. How the tattoo ink popped through her skin, different from her face. He kept going, down her chest, between her breasts. She reached his hands and started to walk backwards. She was leading him to her bedroom, and started to undo the buttons of his shirt. As they reached the bed, his shirt fully opened and his chest was showing.

"You're so.. clean?" she blushed and smiled. "That wasn't the right word. I meant.. "

"I know what you meant" he quickly cut her off. "But I'm not so clean" she didn't understand what he meant. He took his shirt of and the tattoo on uper his arm appeared. 'Taylor'.

She froze. He didn't know he had a tattoo, much else with her name, her real name. "I made it 10 years ago, after all of my leads on you got cold" she touched it, moving her finger through the entire name. "I never stopped looking for you" he leaned closer, starring at her. "I don't ever want to loose you"

Her entired body shivered. Somebody did this to her. Somebody kidnapped her and erased 25 years of her life, and murders seem to be happening because of her. And yet, it felt like fate had brought them together. Her true starting point.

"You won't" she whispered right before she started kissing him again, pulling his body closer to hers.

He grabbed her arms, and started to roll the straps of her bra down, as he kissed her deeply, exploring every inch of her mouth. His hands worked to her back and he finally then opened her bra. Jane tossed it on the floor and took Kurts hands, laying together in her bed. His kissed travelled her entired body, down her stomach, reaching the edge of her jeans. Jane shivered at his touch, now completely blushed at where he was kissing her. Her breathing got heavier when he touched the button in her jeans, and when he started to unzip it. He pressed his hands firmly on the side of her jeans and proceeded to pull down, all the way to her feet, then he tossed to the floor. His hands worked through her legs, as she folded them, up her knees. Again, she could feel her tattoo lines tingly to his touch.

...

* * *

 **And I could go deeper with that. Is that something you wanna read? Tell me if I should continue in chapter 2! Thank you so much for reading 3**


End file.
